Still There For Me
by DoctorDarkAngel
Summary: ChadGabriella Everyone in Chad's life thought he had it all.  Friends, money, popularity.  Little did they know just how bad his life really was.  Until one day when someone he never would have guessed started paying a whole lot more attention to him. FIN
1. Chapter 1

**Still There For Me**

**Pairing: Chad/Gabriella**

**Summary: Everyone in Chad's life thought he had it all. Friends, money, popularity. Little did they know just how bad his life really was. Until one day when someone he never would have guessed started paying a whole lot more attention to him. **

Chad Danforth was a Senior at East High. He was on the varsity basketball team. He had people around him all the time. He was what you would call popular, by everyone's standards. His best friend, Troy Bolton was captain of their basketball team. He had pretty girls practically throwing themselves at him on a daily basis. From everyone else's point of view, Chad had it all. Little did they know just how wrong they all were.

Over the years, Chad had gotten very good at hiding his true feelings. If he didn't want anyone to know what he was really feeling or thinking, then no one did. Chad had also gotten very good at playing dumb, when in reality, he was anything but. Chad was a very intelligent person when it came to his studies. He was acing almost every class and in the other he was holding a steady B+ average.

Chad only let people see what he knew they wanted to see. If they really knew what was going on in his life, he knew they would all start to pity him. And that was one thing he didn't want, their pity. So, he smiled when they time was right. Laughed when it was needed and played the idiot when things were getting to intense for him.

When Chad entered school Monday morning he really wished he hadn't come today. Making his way to his locker, he winced as he lifted his books out of his locker. Every bone in his body seemed to be throbbing. He hurt everywhere. Not paying attention of his surroundings, Chad never saw _her_ looking his way, watching as he tried not to hurt himself even more. He never saw her because his mind was elsewhere. His mind was back at home, with his Mother. He really didn't want to leave her today. Not after everything that had happened the night before. That was one of the things Chad was hiding from his friends. His home life. He didn't want anyone knowing what it was really like. Everyone at school thought he was rich and had everything he could ever want. Oh, how wrong they really were.

Chad's father was a drunk. Not only that, but he was a mean drunk. It wasn't like he came home every night drunk off his ass, but when he did, Chad knew he and his Mother were in for a very long night. And last night just happened to be one of those nights.

After having, what his father called, a "bad days work", he had proceeded to drink himself into oblivion. Before he knew it, Chad's father was so drunk that neither Chad nor his Mother had any time to react. Chad watched as he came staggering out of the living room, yelling at both of them. He threw his empty Jack Daniels bottle at the wall, watching as it shattered into a million tiny pieces. Finally focusing on something, or someone as the case was, he started towards his wife, Chad's mother. Before Chad could react, his father had already slapped her hard across her face, sending her flying to the floor. By the time he reached his mother, a large bruise was starting to form on her jaw.

"Chad, honey, leave now. Get out before he starts in on you. Please, just go!" Chad's mother begged, but it was too late, Roger Danforth had already grabbed the back of his son's shirt pulling his away from his mother.

"You lazy, good for nothing bastard! How did I end up with you as my son!? All you ever do is play that stupid, worthless basketball! While I go out to work everyday so I can keep you and your stupid mother comfortable!"

That's all it took for Chad to snap. No one called his mother stupid.

"You can call me whatever you want. Call me lazy, stupid, whatever, but don't you ever, EVER call my mother stupid! Ever!"

His father barley knew what was happening when Chad threw himself at his father, knocking them both to the floor. Chad got in a few good punches before his father regained his senses. Knocking his son off of him, Roger got to his feet and started kicking Chad in the stomach.

With every kick, Roger called Chad another name. Each being worse than the one before. Finally tiring of kicking his, Roger bent over and picked his son up off the floor, only to slam him into the nearest wall, in the process knocking Chad's head hard against the wall.

Chad only wished it had knocked him out.

"_Must be to much to ask for._" Chad thought as his father began hitting him in the face.

All Chad could hear was his mother crying in the background, begging her husband to stop. Oh he stopped all right, just long enough to turn around and slap his wife in the face again. Turning his attention back to Chad, Roger began pushing him further and further into the other room, all the while taking his belt off.

Chad knew what was about to happen and he braced himself for the worst.

"Please, dad. Don't. I'm sorry, ok? I never should have punched you. I'm really sorry. I promise it won't happen again." Chad was now openly sobbing. He was begging his father not to do what he knew he was going to do.

"Oh, I know you'll never do it again. I'm going to make sure of that."

And with that, Roger Danforth began beating his son with everything he had in him.

Snapping back to reality, Chad heard the late bell begin to ring. Knowing he was already going to have detention after school today, Chad took his time getting to his first class. Which just so happened to be drama. How he had let Troy talk him into taking it as his Senior elective, he had to idea. But here he was, taking drama along with Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Gabriella, and a lot of other kids he didn't exactly know.

Trying not to draw a lot of attention to himself as he entered the class 10 minutes late, Chad closed the door as quietly as he possibly could. Looking up from the door, he saw that his efforts were lost, as Mrs. Darbus was starring directly at him.

"Mr. Danforth, so glad you decided to join us. Please, take your seat, that is, if it's alright with you."

"Sorry, Mrs. Darbus, sir."

Wincing as he slid into his desk, he looked up to see Mrs. Darbus still watching him with a very unpleasant look on her face.

"That is a detention for you, Mr. Danforth, for your being tardy. Try not to let it happen again."

"Yes, ma'am."

Pulling his notebook out of his book bag, he opened it and flipped to the pages he had been working on for a while now. You see, that was another thing he didn't want his friends to know. Chad loved to write. It didn't matter what, just as long as he was writing things somehow seemed to look better. Be it poems, short stories, song lyrics or plays, Chad always seemed to be writing these days. Right now, Chad was writing to song, or at least, he was trying to write one. He kept getting stuck after the first verse and chorus.

_Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you_

I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And you should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down

After that, Chad kept pulling a blank. No matter how hard he tried, he just could figure out what should come next. It was beginning to drive him a little crazy.

Before he knew it, class was over and he was making his way to his next class. On his way out the door, someone bumped into him causing him to double over in pain. Nearly falling to the floor, Chad tried to brace himself on the doorframe. Failing in his attempt, Chad braced himself knowing how bad it was going to hurt when he hit the hard, concrete floor. But the pain never came. Someone had grabbed his arm to stop him from falling. Looking up, it was someone he never expected to see.

Gabriella Montez.

Looking into her eyes, Chad could only stare in disbelief.

"Gabi, thanks. I mean, wow, you must be pretty strong for a girl, catching me like that and all." Laughing at his own attempt to play dumb, Chad tried to shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Are you ok, Chad? You look like you're in a lot of pain. Do you need to go see the nurse?"

"No, Gabi, I'm fine, thanks. Just hit my shoulder is all. I'm good, really." Chad really hoped she believed him. He so did not want Gabriella knowing what was really going on.

"Are you sure? You looked like you were in pain when you came into class."

"I told you, I'm fine. But thanks for asking. You had better get to class before you end up with detention as well. I already have it, so it's no biggie if I'm late again."

"Ok, Chad, if you're sure. I guess I'll see you at lunch then. Be careful and try not to walk into anymore doors, ok?"

Laughing at her, he smiled as he answered.

"Sure think, Gabs. See you at lunch."

Turning and walking away, Chad made his way to his next class, leaving Gabriella standing there, wondering why Chad would lie to her.

"_Something is going on with him and I'm going to find out what it is. He really looked like he was hurting before. It's just not like him. I wonder if he's really ok._" Gabi thought as she made her way in the opposite direction. Already knowing she was in for a detention, she decided that would be the best time to try and talk to Chad again.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Ever since I heard the duet between Corbin and Vanessa on his CD, I knew I was going to write a Chad/Gabriella fic. I am really enjoying it so far. How about all of you? Please, read and review and let me know what you think of it. Should I continue or not? I really think this could turn out to be a very intesting fic. All comments are welcome. Good or bad, I just wanna know. Until next time, Tootles:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Still There For Me**

Making her way to detention that afternoon, Gabriella knew it was going to take a lot to get Chad to talk to her. But she knew something was wrong and he needed someone to talk to about it. Hopefully she could be that person Chad trusted enough to tell them. Whatever was bothering his, she knew it was something big for him to act the way he was. She had noticed a little while ago that something was going on with Chad, she just never could figure out what it was. After this morning, however, she knew something was defiantly going on with him.

Stepping into the auditorium, Gabi noticed that she was the only one there.

"_**Must be a slow day for detentions**_" Gabi thought as she made her way to the front of the room. Taking a seat, she pulled out her notebook and started writing.

Not paying attention to her surroundings, Gabriella didn't notice when someone sat down behind her.

Chad wondered just what it would take to get Gabi's attention. Trying not to scare her, he gently tapped her on the shoulder.

Jumping up in fear, Gabi dropped her notebook, sending her papers flying. Turning around, she saw that it was Chad that had scared her. She also saw that he was holding back his laughter.

"Chad Danforth! That was so not funny! You scared me!"

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Chad burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Gabi, it was just too funny. Seriously, I wasn't trying to scare you. Sorry."

Looking back at him, Gabi smiled.

"Oh, its alright. No harm done."

"Cool. So, how come your here? What'd you do to get detention?"

"Well, on top of being late for class earlier, I forgot my homework again."

"Again? Since when do you forget your homework? Aren't you like the 'freaky-genius girl'?"

"As much as I hate that name, yes, I guess you could say I am, but lately, I'm just not interested in homework. Too many things going on in my life."

It wasn't like she was lying to Chad, she really did have a lot of things going on, but she knew if he was ever to trust her enough to open up to her, she needed him to see that she trusted him enough to share things with him. Hopefully, her lame ass plan would work.

"Really? Well, um...you know if you ever needed someone to talk to, you could always talk to me. I mean, I know I always seem to play it dumb, but I'm really not." Blushing as his own omition, Chad hoped she didn't think too much of it.

"Chad, of course you aren't dumb. In fact, I happen to know for a fact that you are very intelligent. But I promise I won't say anything to anyone else. Your secret's safe with me."

Gabi just smiled at him. In return, he smiled back.

After picking her papers up and placing them back in her notebook, Gabriella decided now was as good a time as any to bring up what had happened this morning.

"Um, Chad. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Chad answered her, not expecting the question that was to follow.

"Who hurt you?"

Jerking his head up, Chad answered.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about? I'm not hurt!"

"Please, Chad. I'm not trying to upset you, I am just worried."

"Why? You've never been worried about me before. If it wasn't for Troy, neither of us would even have acknowledged the other."

"That's not true, Chad."

"Yes, it is. And like I said, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Chad snapped, rather defensively.

"I saw how difficult it was for you to sit in your desk this morning. I know something is wrong. You can trust me. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I just wanted you to know that."

"You know nothing about me, Gabriella! So don't sit there and try to act like you do. If Troy hadn't have met you and he wasn't already my best friend, you and I would never have ever crossed each other's paths. We are two very different people who have nothing in common. So don't act like you care, when I know you really don't!"

Shaking her head, Gabi turned back around in her seat. All that followed for the rest of the detention was a very uncomfortable silence. When it was ok for them to leave, Chad grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room before Gabriella even had a chance to try and talk to him again.

Thinking about the last thing Chad had said to her, Gabriella packed her things together and started on her way home.

"_**We are two very different people who have nothing in common**_"

"Oh, Chad, if you only knew just how wrong you really were." Gabriella said to no one in particular as she walked home.

Not daring to look back, Chad raced outside as fast as he could. He didn't want any more questions from Gabriella. She already suspected something and there was no way he was going to risk the chance of him breaking down and telling her everything.

For some strange reason, he felt as though he could tell her anything. And that scared him to no end. He wasn't used to trusting anyone, especially not someone he wasn't even sure if he considered a real friend.

He also couldn't figure out why it hurt him so much to say all those things to her. It wasn't like he meant any of them.

Looking up and realizing he was home, he very carefully made his way inside. Afraid his father was already home, he closed the door behind with as softly as he could.

Noticing that no one was home, he made his way to his room. Dropping his backpack by the door, he closed and locked it behind him.

Walking over to his mirror, he slowly lifted his shirt over his head. Looking into the mirror, he was disgusted with what he saw.

He had cuts and bruises all over his chest and torso. Big black and purple bruises cover his back and shoulders. Closing his eyes, Chad tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Making his way to his bed, Chad lay down and silently cried himself to sleep. His last thought echoing in his mind.

"_**Why would anyone care about someone like me? I'm worthless**_"

The first thing Chad noticed when he woke up hours later was the yelling that was coming from the kitchen. He knew exactly what was happening. Pulling himself out of the bed, he made his way down the hall and to the kitchen. What he saw there made his blood boil.

There was his father, holding a very large knife in front of his mother. Chad did the only thing he could think of. He made a mad dash to his father and grabbed the knife out of his hand. Not hesitating, he turned and ran. He knew his father was following when he heard his mother begin yelling for him to stop.

When Chad reached his room, he tried to slam the door in his father's face. He was, however, unsuccessful, when his father grabbed the door and pushed it further open. Knocking Chad to the floor in the process, the knife flew from his had and landed under his bed.

Knowing he was in for another horrible beating, Chad welcomed the black nothingness that consumed him as his father kicked him in the head.

**A/N: So, how was it? This is my first Chad/Gabriella fic! I have noticed that there aren't a lot of this pairing out there, so I knew I just had to write one! I am also trying to make it seem as realistic as I possibly can. I know it seems kind of depressing right now, but I promise things will get better. I love Chad too much to write anything to horrible! LoL! Anyway, read and review. All comments are welcome. Good or bad, I just wanna know what everything is thinking. So, until next time, Tootles:)**

**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still There For Me**

**Chapter 3**

The first thing Chad noticed when he woke up was the intense pain in the back of his head. That and the fact that it was extremely quiet and very dark outside. Sitting up, Chad tried to get out of his bed. However, as soon as he tried to sit up a wave of dizziness overtook him and he fell back onto the bed.

It was around his third try to get out of bed that his bedroom door opened. Glancing up, he saw that it was his mother.

"Oh, Chad, honey! Don't move! You're hurt. You need to stay right where you are."

"Mom, what happened? The last thing I remember is dad slamming me into a wall. After that, everything gets a little fuzzy."

"Oh, honey! I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt! You hit your head and blacked out. I tried to pull him off of you. He finally just got tired of it all and pushed me into a wall before walking out and slamming the front door. That was two days ago."

"Two days! I've been asleep for two days!"

"Yes, sweetie. You were hurt and I was afraid to take you to the hospital. They would ask too many questions and I didn't want to have to explain everything. So, I fixed up your cuts. Woke you up long enough to give you something for the pain and then let you sleep. You needed it, honey. Your body has been through some very traumatic things recently."

"But Mom, we could have ended it all! All you had to do was take me to the hospital or call 911!"

"I'm sorry, Chad. I'm just not strong enough to leave your father."

"Don't call him that! He is nothing to me! He never has been! What kind of father would do this to his own son!"

Silently, Gloria Danforth started to cry. She cried for herself. She cried for her son.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I'm just upset."

Finally pulling himself into a sitting position, Chad pulled his mother into a hug. They sat together for what seemed like forever, just holding each other and crying.

It had been four days since Chad had been to school and Gabriella was starting to worry. Correction, she had already passed up being worried, she was now terrified. It wasn't like Chad to miss school like this. She decided to talk to Troy and see if he had heard anything from him.

She and Troy were friends and nothing more. A lot of people thought they were dating but it was the exact opposite. After she and Troy won the leading roles in Ms. Darbus' musical, they had tried going out once or twice but there just wasn't anything there. They both decided they would be better off as friends. And Gabriella was happy with that. She never really had those type of feelings for Troy anyway. That and the fact that Troy had his eye on someone else.

Finally spotting Troy, she made her way over to him. He was just finishing up with basketball practice.

"Hey, Troy."

Turning around, Troy smiled at Gabi.

"Hey, Gabi. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Um, I was just wondering something though. Have you heard from Chad lately? I haven't seen him around for the last couple of days and I was starting to get worried."

"Yeah, Dad said his Mom called him today and explained why he hadn't been at basketball practice this week. Something about him coming down with a stomach virus. Anyway, she said he was starting to feel better and should be back at school first thing Monday morning."

Happy with the answer he had given Gabriella, Troy smiled.

"Oh, ok. I was just wondering. So, I guess I'll talk to you later. Oh and tell Ryan I said hi, will ya?" Winking at him, Gabi turned and walked away.

Blushing, Troy made his way into the showers.

Even after hearing Troy explain why he was absent, Gabriella still wasn't sure if that was all there was to it. Something just didn't feel right. She figured she might give him a call later, just to check in on him.

Chad was finally starting to feel better. He had missed a whole week of school to stay home and recuperate. His father had come home 2 days ago. Since he had been home, though, he had yet to say anything to him. Not that Chad was upset about it or anything, it was just strange that he hadn't said anything yet.

Someone up there must have heard him, though, because almost as soon as Chad had thought it, his father came walking into his room.

However, he still said nothing, except hold the phone out to him. Finally speaking, he said...

"Here, boy. It's for you. Some girl. Gabriella, I think she said her name was." And with that, he turned and left his room.

Taking the phone, Chad spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Chad. It's Gabriella. I was just calling to check on you. Troy said you were sick or something. How are you feeling?"

Stunned, it took Chad a minute to finally answer.

"Oh, um..I'm feeling better, thanks."

"That's good. I was starting to get worried when you didn't show up to school again today. That's when I asked Troy if he had talked to you lately. He said your mom called and explained that you were sick."

"Yeah, some kinda virus. But I'm feeling better now. You didn't have to call or anything. Its not big deal." Chad felt bad about lying to Gabi, but he didn't want her knowing the real reason he hadn't been there.

"Of course it is, Chad! You're my friend and I was worried. That's what friends do. They listen when you need to talk and they worry when you aren't around."

It was almost as if Chad could hear the smile that was on Gabriella's face.

"Thanks, Gabi. It means a lot to me that someone out there cares."

"Never doubt it. I'll always be here, whenever you need me."

Smiling into the phone, Chad answered.

"That's good to know."

"Well, I can tell that you still need your rest, so I'm going to get off of here. Promise me you will rest up so you will feel like coming to school Monday. I miss you."

Again, Chad was lost for words.

"I will. I plan on staying right here in bed catching up on all my sleep."

"Good. Then I guess I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, I guess you will. Bye Gabi. And thanks again for calling."

"No problem, Chad. Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, they both hung up.

Deciding that he would indeed keep his promise to Gabriella, Chad stayed in bed and got as much rest as possible. So when Monday morning came, he was actually feeling kinda good.

Monday couldn't come fast enough, as far as Gabriella was concerned. She woke up extra early, got ready a little faster than usual and left for school almost an hour before she normally would. She wanted to make sure she was the first person Chad saw when he walked in the doors of East High.

Gabriella couldn't exactly explain the feelings she was beginning to have. Especially since they were for Chad. She had never really thought about him in that manner before. Until about a month ago. She remembered seeing him walking out of the gym one afternoon. He must have just finished up with basketball practice because he was covered in sweat.

Gabi had stayed after school to finish up on her science project when she saw Chad walking towards her. All she could think of was how hot he looked. And just how much she wanted to run her fingers through his messy curls.

After that she realized she kinda, sorta liked Chad. It was also after that, that she started to pay a lot more attention to him. That's when she noticed how timid he had begun to act. It seemed that she was the only one who had noticed. It anyone else had, then they had yet to mention anything to her.

That's why she started watching him. When no one was looking, Gabriella would watch Chad. She knew something was wrong and she wanted to help. She just needed him to trust her enough to open up. She hoped he would see that she really did care about him and his well being.

Finally reaching the school, Gabi took a seat at the main fountain right outside the main school doors. If Chad was coming today, he would have to walk right by her in order to get inside. So, she did they only thing she could. She waited.

**A/N: Ok, I know that nothing much happened in this chapter. I just wanted you to see how Gabi felt about things. The next chapter will have a lot more going on. So, please, stick with me. It will begin to pick up. And a major THANK YOU to those of you who have reviewed, added the story to their favorite and alerts! It's good to know that people are reading this. So, until next time, Tootles:)**

**A/N2: Did anyone catch the slight Troy/Ryan mention? If so, then give yourself a cookie! Troy and Ryan are together in this story, but only in the background. This is a Chad/Gabriella fic and no one else:) So, if the thought of slash turns you off, don't worry, other than a slight mention here or there, I will not be going into detail on it. I promise:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still There For Me**

**Chapter 4**

Walking up to the school Chad noticed someone was sitting at the fountain. It was still quite early so he wondered who it was. The closer he got, he realized it was Gabriella.

"Hey, Gabi. What are you doing here so early?"

Hearing Chad's voice, Gabriella jumped up and pulled him into a hug.

Not expecting to have his arms full of Gabriella, Chad was caught off guard and knocked to the ground. Realizing what she had done, Gabriella started to panic.

"Oh, God, Chad! I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean to knock you down! I was just excited to see you! I'm sorry! Are you ok?"

"Calm down, Gabs. I'm fine. You just caught me off guard is all. Its cool."

Smiling at her, Chad picked himself up off the ground.

"Are you sure? I mean, you are just starting to get over that nasty virus and I know that didn't help any."

Looking at the ground, Gabi's eyes started to water. She knew Chad hadn't been home with a stomach virus. She knew all the signs. He was having family problems and by the way he had been acting before, she knew it had become physical abuse.

Placing his finger under her chin, Chad raised Gabi's head up to look at him. That's when her tears began to fall.

"Gabriella, I'm ok. You didn't hurt me. Please don't cry. You're too pretty to cry."

Chad just smiled at her.

Blushing, she looked away again.

"Hey, no, you look at me. Look and listen, ok?"

At this, she looked back to him.

"You did not hurt me. You could never hurt me. Therefore, you have no reason to cry. I'm a lot tougher than I look and your skinny little ass sure as hell can't hurt me. Ok?" Chad smiled as he spoke.

Laughing through her tears, Gabi finally spoke.

"CHAD! Ok, I get it. But I'm still sorry, ok?" She answered through her giggles.

"Sure. If it'll get you to stop crying, then fine, I accept your apology."

"Thank you. So, what are you doing her so early?"

"Well, I could ask you the same thing. I know you're like this freaky-genius girl and all, but damn, school doesn't start for another 45 minutes."

"And you're what? A lunk-head basketball man, what brings you here so early?"

"I figured since I had missed a week, I would come in early to get all of my missed assignments." Chad smirked as if he had just outsmarted the smart girl.

"Oh, yes, Ha, I guess that makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Yep. And you still haven't told me why you are here to early?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, please."

"I was waiting for you. I wanted to get here early so I could wait for you."

Chad did all he could think of, he smiled. A real, genuine smile.

"That's sweet, Gabs."

"Well, you have been sick and all. Like I said the other day, I've missed you."

"I guess I've kinda missed you too."

Smiling up at Chad, Gabi did something she had wanted to do for a while now. Without warning, Gabriella reached her hands up and tussled Chad's already messy curls.

Laughing at the stunned expression at Chad's face, Gabi pulled her hands away, clutching her sides laughing.

"What in the world are you doing, crazy-genius girl?!"

"Oh, God, Chad...the look on your face! It was so worth it!"

"Funny, Gabs, real funny. What in the world made you do something like that?"

"I dunno. I've just always wanted to do that."

Chad just smiled, shaking his head at his very strange friend.

"So, you wanna go on in. Since we have first period Drama, we may as well make our way there."

"Yeah, sounds good. Let's go."

As they began to make their way to their classroom, Chad placed his arm around Gabriella's shoulder. While she was too stunned to react, Chad began messing up Gabi's hair. Laughing at how childish they were being, they ran the rest of the way to class.

Once they made it to class, the talked for a while, only stopping when their classmates began to enter the room.

Once the bell rang, Ms. Darbus walked to the front of the class.

"Quiet down everyone! Quiet down. Now, seeing as there isn't a large amount of time left in this school year, I have decided to take your final grade from a project. Your final assignment is going to be your final grade. Everyone with me so far?"

Most of the class nodded along with her.

"Ok, then. I am going to pair each of you with a partner."

Groaning could be heard throughout her class.

"Yes, I knew most of you wouldn't be happy with this, but I am sorry. This is how it's going to work. Now, first I am going to tell you who your partner is and then I will tell you all what you will be doing. Still with me?"

More nodding.

"Good, now here are the pairs. Sharpay Evans and Taylor Mckessie, Troy Bolton and Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth and Gabriella Montez..."

After hearing that she was going to be paired with Chad, Gabriella blocked everything else out. Turning to look at Chad, she smiled. He smiled back.

"...and Jason you will be paired with Kelsi. There now, I am sorry if you aren't happy with your partner, but you will just have to learn to work together on this. Is that clear? Good, now onto your assignment. As pairs, you will be working together as often as possible, which means you will be getting to know your partner on a new level. That being said what you will be doing is writing your own song, skit, or whatever you would like to call it, reflecting this time in your lives. In 5 weeks, you and your partner will be performing if for the class."

The first thing to run through Chad's mind was Gabriella's safety. There was no way they could do this project without becoming closer to one another. Not that being close to her would be a bad thing.

"_**Not now, Danforth! Now is not the time to be thinking about things like being close to Gabi.**_"

Chad didn't think he had been this worried over something in a long time. There was no way Gabriella could find out. He would make sure of that.

Before he knew it, the bell was ringing indicating the end of class. Taking his time leaving, he noticed Gabi was waiting by the door, most likely for him.

"So, what do you think of this bogus project Darbus has us doing?"

"I think it sounds kind of interesting. In fact, I already have some ideas as to what we can do."

"Already? Gabi, she just gave the assignment less than 20 minutes ago!"

"I know, but I have already been working on something and I think it is exactly what we should do."

"If you say so. So, when and where do you wanna do this thing?"

"Um, how about you meet me after school today and we can go to my house? Unless you want to go to yours?"

"NO! Uh, I mean, no, your house is fine. I'll meet you out front at 3:15pm."

"Sounds good. See ya then."

And with that, Gabriella turned and walked away. Chad never saw the smile that was ever growing on her face.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

As soon as the last bell rang, Chad began making his way to the front of the school. He was meeting Gabriella to work on their Drama project. No matter how much he thought about it, Chad could only see this ending badly. He was terrified Gabriella was going to find out what was really going on with him. He knew she would just pity him and that was something Chad never wanted. He never wanted anyone to pity him. No matter what the situation was.

Finally spotting Gabriella, Chad walked over to her.

"Hey, Gabi. Ready to go?"

"Sure. Uh, does your Mom know you might be home late tonight? Won't she worry?"

"Na, I called her before and told her where I would be. She's cool with it?"

"Ok, then. Oh, since I don't live to far from here I usually walk, is that ok with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I walk almost everywhere I go too."

They walked the rest of the way to Gabriella's house in silence. Finally reaching her house, Gabi took out her house key and unlocked the front door.

"I hope its ok, but my Mom won't be here tonight. She is out of town on some kind of business meeting."

"_**Oh, great. Just what I need. Temptation at its best. Home alone with a beautiful girl.**_" Chad stopped mid-thought. "_**Where did that come from? I've never thought of Gabriella like that before.**_"

"Hello! Earth to Chad! You there?"

Snapping back to reality, Chad answered Gabi.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry, I must have spaced there for a minute."

Laughing at the funny look on his face, Gabriella grabbed his hand and began pulling him up the stairs to her room.

"Come on. We can work in my room."

Walking into Gabriella's room, Chad looked around at everything. It actually looked pretty normal for a freaky-genius girl.

"So, you said something about what we were going to do for our assignment. What did you have in mind?"

Walking over to her nightstand, Gabriella pulled out a leather bound notebook. Flipping through the pages, she stopped on one halfway through. Turning to Chad, she handed him the book. Looking at the page, this is what he read.

**Cause I, I  
Wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me**

Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

Lyrics. They were lyrics to a song. Looking up at Gabriella, Chad smiled.

"Did you write this? Its amazing. But, its not finished."

"Yeah, I wrote it. I was going through a bad time in my life and the words just sorta started flowing. I know its not finished, but I just can't figure out where to take the chorus. I thought that maybe we could finish the song and that would be what we perform for Ms. Darbus."

"This is great, Gabi. But you're never going to believe it."

"What? Believe what?"

Taking his notebook out, Chad turned to the page he was writing on last. Showing Gabi, she smiled as she read.

"Chad, this is perfect."

And for the first time in a long time, Chad was actually excited about something. He and Gabriella were going to finish his song. No, their song. And he couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Well, there ya go. Another chapter. So, how did everyone like it? Leave me a review and let me know. Next chapter should be up tomorrow night. Until then, Tootles:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still There For Me**

**Chapter 5**

**Warning: For this chapter, there is a slight warning for mature situations. Mentions of abuse, a small amount of language and talk of sexual situations. You have been warned.**

For almost three weeks now things in Chad's life had been going great. He and Gabi were working together on the assignment, which meant Chad was spending a lot more time with her and away from home. It also meant he and Gabriella were becoming closer, a lot closer. They would spend all of their free time together, talking and getting to know one another. Chad still hadn't told Gabi what his father had done to him and at this rate, he never would. He didn't want to scare her away before he got a chance to see where this would all end up.

Chad had also discovered about a week and a half ago that he did, indeed, like Gabriella. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it coming a mile away, he had. How could anyone not see just how wonderful she really was? He had and he planned on keeping her in his life as long as possible. She made his feel life again. And it was something he never thought he would feel again.

His home life had also improved a small amount. Since he was hardly ever home anymore, he didn't have to put up with his father as much. And it seemed he had started leaving his mom alone more now as well. Chad couldn't have been happier.

It was almost as if Chad's life was getting back to normal. Chad was, however, about to find out just how wrong he was.

It was Friday, which meant they had a long weekend coming to them. There would be no school Monday because all the teachers had some type of meeting to attend. Everyone was excited about it. Especially Chad. He knew it meant more time with Gabriella.

Hearing the final bell ring, Chad grabbed his bag and made a mad dash outside. He was meeting Gabi so they could work on their song and skit, as it now was, some more. They had decided to combine the song with a small skit about a week ago and they needed to work on it a lot more if it was going to be ready for Ms. Darbus.

Walking outside, Chad was shocked when someone came up behind him, jumping on his back. Realizing who it was, he began spinning her around.

Laughing at her and Chad's childish behavior, Gabi almost squealed with delight.

"Ok, Chad, you can put me down now! You're making me dizzy!"

"Hey, you are the one who jumped on my back! Its your own fault!"

"Whatever. It was fun!" Gabi even went as far as sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh, that's real mature, real mature!"

Stopping right outside of the school's grounds, Gabi turned to Chad.

"Um, we may have a slight problem."

"What?"

"Well, you see...we can't exactly go to my house today and practice. Mom is having some important business people over and she asked it I could make myself scarce today. Would it be a problem if we went to your house today?"

Chad was stunned. In the three weeks they had been working together, she had never made any type of attempt to go to his house and work. Why now, he kept asking himself, why now?

"Uh, I don't know about that. I mean my mom might not be up for company. She hasn't been feeling very good lately." Chad hoped this would put a damper on her attempts. He should have known it wouldn't. Gabriella was a very persistent woman.

"Oh! Has she been sick? We can pick up come chicken noodle soup for her on the way over. I'm sure that would make her feel slightly better." Gabi just smiled.

If Chad didn't know any better, he would say Gabi knew something and purposely wanted to go to his house.

"Let me make a quick call and see how she is. Can I borrow your cell?"

"Sure. Oh and make sure you tell her who I am and what we will be doing." Gabriella just smiled.

Chad tried to smile back but his attempt failed. Walking a few feet away, Chad dialed his home number. After the third ring his mother answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom, it Chad."

"Oh, hi, sweetie. How are you? Is something wrong?"

"No, not really. Is dad home?"

This must have puzzled his mother, because it took her a few seconds to answer.

"No, Chad. He left this morning for a business meeting out of town. He'll be gone all weekend. Why are you asking for him?"

"You know that Drama project I have been working on for a while now? Well, Gabriella, she's who I've been working with, she wants to come to our house to work tonight. Something about her mom having important people over or something tonight."

Before Chad could explain anymore, his mother interrupted.

"Well, then honey, bring her on over. I have been wanting to meet the young lady who has caught my son's attention."

"MOM! Please don't embarrass me in front of Gabi. I'm begging!"

Laughing at her son, Gloria promised there would be no embarrassing pictures waiting when they arrived.

"Please, mom, I really like her. I don't want to scare her away. So, is it ok for us to come?"

"Of course it is. We have the house all to ourselves for the next 3 or 4 days."

Chad smiled at the thought of not having to see his father for a whole weekend.

"Alright then. We'll be there soon. Love you, mom."

"Love you too, honey."

And with that, they both hung up. Turning and walking back to Gabriella, he handed her the cell phone back.

"She says its ok with her. She is feeling much better."

Smiling at Chad, Gabriella reached for his hand. She laced their fingers together.

"Good then. Let's go."

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Walking into his house, Chad called out to his mother.

"Mom, we're here."

Coming from the direction of the kitchen, Gloria walked over to her son and hugged him. Turning to see Gabriella, she introduced herself.

"Hello. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you from my son. He seems to just go on and on about you."

"MOM! You said no embarrassing!"

"No, honey, I said no embarrassing pictures, I said nothing about talking to the sweet dear."

"Hi, Mrs. Danforth, its nice to meet you."

"Oh, dear, so polite. Please, call me Gloria."

"Ok, then Gloria, thank you so much for letting us work here."

"Its my pleasure, dear. Now, you two go ahead and get started. Dinner is still going to be a while. I hope you can stay, Gabriella."

"Of course. Thank you for asking."

Not wanting to further his humiliation, Chad grabbed Gabi's hand and began pulling her towards his room.

They could still hear Gloria laughing as the entered his room.

"I am so sorry about that. My mother is something else."

"Oh, Chad, I think she is delightful. I like her already."

"Yeah, well, you would. I think she may like you more than me already."

Laughing at Chad, she sat down on his bed and took her books out of her bag. Chad followed suit.

In the course of three weeks they had nearly finished writing their song. It was showing to be a lot more complicated than either of them would have thought. Neither knew for sure, but both of their inspirations were coming from their troubled home life.

You see, the reason Gabriella knew all the signs to the abuse she was sure Chad was going through, was because two years ago, she was in the same position. She had told Troy and everyone else the reason for her transfer was because of her mom's job. That was only part of the reason. The main reason behind the move had been her father. Up until two years ago when they had moved, Gabriella had been in a horrible situation. Something she was finally ready to talk about. And she wanted Chad to be that person she could talk to. Maybe through her, he would be able to see that she knew exactly what he was going through.

"Um, Chad. There's something I want to talk about."

"Ok, Gabs, what is it?"

"I want you to know the truth."

"The truth about what?" Chad was beyond confused.

"About me. The truth about me. I've never told anyone what I am about to tell you. I want you to know everything before this-_**she motioned between them both**_-goes any further."

"Ok...I'm lost. What is _this_?" Chad motioned between them as well.

"I like you, Chad and I don't want to deny the feelings I have for you."

If Gabriella had a camera, she would so take a picture of the look on Chad's face. He looked like a fish out of water. 

"You...you like me? You have feelings for me? Wow, girl, you sure do go straight to the point."

"Yes, I do. And I think you may like me...please don't say anything yet. Not until I tell what everything. I trust you and I want you to know the truth."

"Ok. I'm listening."

"There's no need for me to beat around the bush, I want you to know, and so I'm just going to come out with it. You know how I told everyone the reason we moved here was because my mom's company transferred her?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, that was only part of the reason."

"Ok, what's the rest of the reason?"

"My father abused me. Physically, mentally and sexually. He beat me, taunted me and in the end, he raped me."

Chad said the first thing he could think of.

"Shit."

**A/N: Oh, a cliffhanger, sorta..lol. I had originally had much more written for this chapter, but it was way to long to post as one, so instead, I broke into 2 parts. The next will be up tomorrow, I promise. But you reviews may convince me to post sooner...;) And a huge THANK YOU to everyone who had been reviewing so far! I love all of your comments! So, until next time, Tootles:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still There For Me**

**Chapter 6**

"As eloquent as ever, I see."

Jumping up from his chair, Chad nearly screamed.

"My God, Gabi, what did you expect me to say? I mean, you just shocked the shit out of me! How can you be so calm about it?"

"Because, Chad, I've lived through it. I survived. And while I won't say that I am completely ok with everything that happened, I'm just happy that I am sitting here and talking with you at all. There was a point where I thought my life was over. I thought about taking my own life. That's how bad I was."

"My God, Gabriella, what happened?"

"Are you sure you want to hear everything? Its not pretty."

"If you want to talk, then I'll listen."

"Ok, but I want to try and get through everything before you say anything, so just let me talk and try not to interrupt."

"Alright. Go ahead."

"It started off as nothing more than my father yelling at me for not cleaning my room one night. I had been working on a science project for about a week and I had neglected some of my chores. I was sitting in my room when he came barging in and just started yelling at me. The next thing I knew, he had slapped me across my face and knocked me out of the chair I was sitting in. After that, he turned and left the room like nothing had ever happened.

After that, it seemed that no matter what I did or didn't do it was never go enough for him. I never cleaned the house to his standards, I was to slow at everything, and I wasn't smart enough for him. I mean, I was getting straight A's in all of my classes but he was never satisfied. He was always telling me I could do better. So I did. I started taking AP classes, which I maintained A+'s in all of them. He said I must have cheated somehow because there was no way I could make those kinds of grades. When I started to defend myself, he would slap me and tell me to grow up and that since he was my father he was right and I was wrong.

My mother knew what was happening, but she never tried to stop him. The one time she did, he beat her so bad, she was in bed for a week. After that she must have thought I wasn't worth it. I know we seem close now, but it has taken a lot to get us back to where we once were. She has apologized more than enough and I eventually forgave her, only after we moved here though.

The first time he beat me, I was 15. He had some of his business partners over for a diner and I wasn't exactly what you would call courteous. They were all older men who didn't know how to keep their hands to their selves. I smacked on of the men's hands away when he tried to touch me and my father saw it. After everyone had left, he dragged me into my room and beat me until I blacked out. I missed almost two weeks of school because of it. I had two broken ribs, a black eye, a busted lip, he fractures my left wrist and I was covered in big black and purple bruises. I looked as though I had been run over by a truck. I felt like it as well. Things were ok for about a month until he came home one night after a "bad days work", as he liked to call it. He yelled at my mother and told her to go into her room and not to come out, no matter what she heard.

That night I received another one of his famous beatings. All the while, he was taunting me about how I was too weak to fight back. He told me how worthless I was and how I just a mistake that my mother should have ended two months in. I was devastated. But more than anything, I hated myself. I started to believe the things he was telling me. There were so many times I started to kill myself, but for some reason, I never followed through. I wanted to, so bad, but I just couldn't."

At this moment, Gabriella looked up and saw that Chad had tears running down his face. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was crying. Seeing that he wasn't going to interrupt her, she continued on.

"I had just turned 16 when things went too far. He had been abusing me for nearly a year when he found that the beatings weren't satisfying him anymore. I remember it like it was yesterday. It was during summer vacation and I had been out for the day with a few friends. Mom had said it would be fine to spend the day out of the house, so I never thought another thing about it. I had forgotten my cell phone at home. When I finally arrived back home, I walked through the door only to be knocked to the floor. I looked up and saw my father standing there. He had such a look of pure rage on his face. He started yelling at me, asking me where I had been. Wanting to know why I hadn't answered my cell phone. I told him I had forgotten it at home. That earned me another slap in the face. He then grabbed me by my hair and pulled me into my room, throwing me onto my bed. I was terrified. All I could do was scream for help. But no one ever came.

As he walked towards me, he started pulling off his belt, he beat me for a few minutes. I had huge welts on my back. I thought it was over, I thought he had tired of hitting me. In a way, he had. The next thing I knew, he was pushing me down onto the bed, holding my hands above my head. He began accusing me of sleeping around. Telling me that's where I had been today, spreading my legs for whoever was there."

Gabriella stopped talking once more when she felt a dip in her bed. Chad had gotten up and moved to sit beside of her on her bed. He placed his arms around her shoulders and hugged her with all of his might. She had started crying not long after telling her story and she knew Chad had followed soon after. She then placed her arms around Chad's waist and just cried. It felt so good for someone else to finally know. She knew Chad was crying for her but he was also crying for himself. She just hoped he didn't freak out when she asked him what she finally had the courage to ask.

Pulling back, she looked at Chad.

"Gabi, I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that. No one should have to experience something that violent."

"It took me a while but I'm ok now. I'm not saying it doesn't still get to me at times, cause it does. But I've learned not to let it rule my life anymore. I survived and I thank God every day that I am still alive."

"You are a stronger person than I will ever be."

"Chad, I need to ask you something, ok? And I want you to be honest."

"Sure, Gabi."

"Does your father hit you?"

Chad should have expected it, he should have seen it coming. Gabriella was just too smart not to have noticed something like that. Especially since, she too, was a victim of abuse at the hand of her father. Deciding it wasn't worth it to hide anymore, Chad answered.

"Yeah, Gabi, he does. For about six months now."

"Oh, Chad. I'm so sorry. I was hoping I was wrong. This was something I never wanted to be right about. But I knew. I saw the signs. You weren't acting like yourself anymore. I want you to understand something for me, ok?"

Chad only responded by nodding his head.

"I do not, in any form or fashion, pity you And I know that's what you are thinking. I thought the same thing. But it's not true. I care about you. Deeply. And I wanted to be there for you when you needed someone the most. I hope you can understand now. I wanted you to see what I had went through so maybe you would trust me enough to open up to me. I am here for you and I will always be here. If you'll let me."

"I never wanted anyone to know, Gabriella. Never. And you're right. I don't want anyone's pity. I didn't want you to find out. No one else knows. No one else can know. I'm not ready for that. But I need help. I can't fight him alone. I'm not strong enough."

"You are strong enough. And I am here to help in whatever way I can. I'm not leaving you. Whether you like it or not, you are stuck with me now."

And for the first time all night, Chad smiled.

"Then I guess you are stuck with me as well. How do you feel about that?"

"This is how I feel."

Gabriella then leaned in and planted a sweet, ever so gentle kiss on Chad's lips.

**A/N: So, how did everyone like it? I hope I didn't drag out Gabi's story too much, I just wanted everyone to know what happened to her. Next chapter you find out what happened to her father...I bet some of you are wondering, eh:) And also, the song! I do believe they now have the inspiration to finish it, don't you think? ;) So, like always, please review! I live on reviews! Until next time, Tootles:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Still There For Me**

**Chapter 7**

_Previously..._

_And for the first time all night, Chad smiled. _

_"Then I guess you are stuck with me as well. How do you feel about that?"_

_"This is how I feel."_

_Gabriella then leaned in and planted a sweet, ever so gentle kiss on Chad's lips. _

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

After only a few seconds, Gabriella pulled back. She looked at Chad and almost laughed. A look of pure shock was the only way to describe his facial expression.

"Oh, Chad, it wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Bad?! You have got to be kidding me! That was amazing." Chad said with a dreamy look on his face. Gabriella giggled.

This time, however, it was Chad who initiated their kiss. Unlike Gabriella, who was sweet and gentle, Chad's kiss was desperate and needy. Only breaking the kiss because of their lack of oxygen, it was mere seconds before Chad was kissing Gabriella again.

Before she knew it, Chad had taken control and pushed her back onto the bed. Their kissing was becoming desperate, on both parts. Finally realizing how fast they were moving, Chad pulled away and sat up. Looking down at Gabriella, who was smiling, he saw that her lips looked swollen from the forcefulness of his kisses.

"Wow."

Chad laughed.

"No who's being the eloquent one?" Chad smirked.

"I do believe that is the best kiss I have ever had. Well, considering that was my first kiss, then yes, it was the best."

"That was your first kiss? You mean Troy never kissed you?" Chad seemed puzzled as to why no one had ever kissed Gabi before.

"Of course Troy never kissed me. I'm not his type in the least."

"Well, he must be blind then, because you are everyone's type. You're beautiful."

Blushing, Gabi thanked him.

"Thank you, Chad. Even if Troy had wanted to kiss me, I wouldn't have let him. I liked someone else."

Puzzled once more, Chad asked who.

"You, silly. I've actually liked you for a while now. I just never thought I would have the nerve to tell you. Plus, I thought you liked Taylor."

"Taylor's nice and all, but there just wasn't anything there. And as the matter of fact, I liked someone else as well."

"Who?" Gabi asked, thinking she already knew the answer.

"Sharpay."

Gabriella's jaw hit the floor. Until she noticed that Chad was trying to hold back his laughter.

At this, Gabi grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"That was horrible, Chad! I thought you were serious!"

Laughing, Chad tried to answer her.

"How could you think I was serious!? Oh but the look on your face! It was priceless!"

"That was mean." Gabriella started pouting.

"Aww, I'm sorry, Ella, I was only playing. Come 'ere."

Smiling at the pet name Chad had just used, she threw herself into his arms.

"Ella...I like it. But only you get to call me that. It can be your cute little pet name for me." Gabi knew she sounded like some kind of lovesick teenager, but she didn't care. She was happy with Chad and she wanted him to know it. Even if it meant having pet names, which she secretly liked more than she would ever admit.

"Wait a second, let's back up for just a minute. How come you aren't Troy's type? I mean, did he say something to you about not being good enough for him or something? Did he say you weren't pretty enough or what?"

Gabi stopped Chad before he could go any further.

"Chad, calm down. It was nothing like that. Just take my word for it when I say that I am not Troy Bolton's type. For starters, he likes blondes."

"Since when? And who? Oh, God, its not Sharpay, is it? If I've told him once, I've told him a million times, mountain lions are nice to look at, but you so do not want to pet one. When is that boy going to listen to me?"

Out of nowhere, Gabriella started laughing. Chad was once more puzzled.

"_**This girls seems to confuse me more than I thought possible.**_"

"Ok, Ella, I'm confused. How is that funny?"

"Oh, Chad, its not...I mean...oh gosh! I can't believe you don't know. Its so obvious!"

"What is 'so obvious'?"

"The reason I am not Troy's type is because I just don't do it for him...in a sexual way. Catch my drift?"

"He wanted you to sleep with him!!"

"Dear God, Chad! Troy is gay! That's why I'm not his type. He's gay."

"..."

"Chad?..Hello, earth to Chad!" Gabi snapped her fingers in his face.

Chad finally spoke.

"No shit."

"Yes, Chad darling, not shit. Troy is gay. Oh and you were half right when you mentioned Sharpay, just think along those lines. Evans...can you think of another Evans, that is also blonde?"

It seemed as though a light bulb had went off in Chad's mind.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME? TROY AND RYAN? ARE DATING? EACH OTHER? SINCE WHEN?"

"Calm down. Yes, they are together. As in dating, each other. Do you have a problem with that?"

Finally calming down, Chad realized he had been shouting at Gabriella. Almost looking ashamed of himself, Chad sat back down.

"No, Gabi, I don't have a problem with it. I'm just a little shocked is all. This is something I never saw coming. And just how did you find out?"

"Sharpay and I walked in on one of their make-out sessions in Ryan's dressing room at school. After the initial shock wore off, Sharpay and I promised them we were ok with it. That's when Troy asked me if I could break the news to you. That was a couple weeks ago. Now, I can finally tell him I told you and he can breath a sigh of relief. He was really worried about your reaction."

"He has nothing to worry about. I'm cool with it. But enough about Troy and Ryan, let's get back to us. I mean, is there an 'us'?"

"Well, I want there to be an 'us'. Do you?"

"YES! Uh, I mean, yeah. Sounds good to me."

"Well, then Chad. Don't you have something you want to ask me? A question, maybe?"

"Uh, no. Should I?"

"How can there be an 'us' when you haven't actually asked me out?" Gabriella looked at Chad with what he could only describe as the sweetest puppy dog eyes.

Dropping down on his knees, Chad took Gabi's hand in his. Almost laughing at the shocked look on her face, Chad continued.

"Gabriella Montez, would you do me the great honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Playing along with Chad's overdramatic antics, Gabi swayed, almost falling off the bed.

"Oh, Chad! I thought this day would never come! Of course I will be your girlfriend!"

Laughing at how silly they were being, Chad rose up and kissed Gabriella once more.

Pulling away from Chad, Gabi smiled.

Life was good. At least, it was for now.

**A/N: Ok, so I know a lot of this was them talking about Troy and Ryan. Sorry if you didn't like it. It just kinda ended up like that. Plus, I wanted this chapter to be drama free. This was basically a cute little filler chapter. The drama is about to start. Big time. The next one will be full of drama. Anyway, I hope everyone liked this chapter enough to leave a review. Until next time, Tootles:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Still There For Me**

**Chapter 8**

**Warning: This chapter contains non-graphic sexual situations. At least, they aren't too graphic..lol. Hope you enjoy..;)**

The next two weeks were absolutely wonderful for Chad and Gabriella. Even though they had decided to keep their relationship a secret for the time being, they were still blissfully happy together. Chad's father was hardly ever home anymore, which meant he and Gabi were able to spend much more time together. They were spending all of their extra time finishing up the assignment Ms. Darbus had given them. It was due in two days. And they were finally ready.

They had finished their song almost a week ago and they were thrilled about it. The night they finally admitted their feelings for each other, it was like the magic just started to flow. They knew what needed to be written. About the situation Chad was in and what Gabriella had gone through and survived. That night after Gabi had gone home, Chad took out his notebook and started to write. Before long, he had almost the whole thing written, except for where the second verse would come in. He just couldn't figure out what should be said. It was almost a week later when Gabriella showed him what she had written. It was perfect. It said everything Chad couldn't put into words. After Chad showed Gabriella what he had written, they knew they had done something special.

For the next week, they relaxed and just spent time with each other. They were both happy. Chad had stopped worrying about whether or not his father was going to be home. Most of the time he wasn't and on the off chance he was, he never spoke the first word to Chad. And that was something Chad was grateful for.

It was the Saturday before their Drama project was due. Which meant there was only one more week of school left. Chad was excited about getting to spend the whole summer with Gabriella. They had already begun talking about what they were going to do. Places they would visit. And now that Gabriella had a car, they could go wherever they wanted. It was a gift from her mother. She said it was because she had seen how grown up her daughter had become. That and they fact that she was finishing up the school year with straight A's. Gabi was thrilled. When she drove to Chad's and he saw the new car, he whooped out loud in the driveway, causing Gabi to laugh hysterically.

Gabriella was meeting Chad at his house at 4:00 this afternoon so they could put the finishing touches on the song and small skit they were going to do. Chad had been waiting outside on the front porch for about 15 minutes now. It wasn't long after he saw Gabi's car coming down the road. He jumped up from his seat and met her in the driveway.

He opened her door and took her hand, helping her out.

"Hey babe."

"Hey, Chad. Been waiting long?"

"Nah, I was just sitting out here, waiting and thinking about things."

"Is everything ok?"

"Oh, yeah, for once in my life, everything is perfect and it's all thanks to you."

At this, he placed a small kiss on her hand.

Gabi blushed.

"Anyway, are you ready to finish up this project? Its due on Monday, first thing."

"Yep. I'm ready. Ms. Darbus isn't going to know what hit her when she hears our song! I'm actually excited about it."

"Me too. Let's go."

Gabi took Chad's hand and pulled him inside the house. Glancing around, Gabi asked where his mother was.

"Oh, she said she would be out for the day. Running some errands and stuff, I guess."

"So, we're alone then?" Gabi got a wild look in her eye.

"Yeah, so...OH! Why, Miss. Montez, you are a sly one, aren't you? And to think, everyone at school thinks you are some kind of saint. Never does anything wrong, always sticks to the rules, never the naughty girl. Oh, how wrong they all are!"

"I am not naughty, I was just simply making an observation. We are all alone, in this big ol' house, all day, by ourselves. I never said anything about what I know you are thinking, so just get your mind out of the gutter."

"Tease."

"And you love every minute of it."

Gabriella just smiled, a very sweet and innocent smile.

Chad reached down and kissed her cheek.

"Is that all I get?"

"For now. It's not nice to tease the boyfriend, cause he can take away all the kisses. Now, what do you have to say about that?" Chad placed his hands on his hips.

"Nothing honey. Let's get to work." Gabi laughed as she walked away.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

It was nearly 9:00 o'clock when Chad finally looked at his watch. He and Gabriella had spent the last five hours working on their song and talking about all sorts of things. At some point in the later afternoon, Chad had join Gabi on the bed. She was sitting in the middle of the bed with their notebooks laid out all around her. Chad was starting to get tired, so he walked over to the bed, pushed some on her books out of the way and proceeded to lie down.

"What are you doing, Chad? We have work to do."

"Ella, please, we have been going over this for like five hours now, I need a break."

"But Chad..."

"But nothing, Ella. We have this thing down pat. If we go over it anymore, I think my brain might explode."

Chad could have sworn he heard Gabi mumble something along the lines of, "Not very likely." But he just brushed it off as him hearing things.

Gabi just smiled and began putting all of their notes back in her binder. Gabi didn't expect it when Chad pulled the binder out of her hands and throw it on the floor.

"Chad, what are you doing? Now I'm gonna have to reorganize everything again! It will take forever."

"Ella, stop worrying about it."

"But Chad..."

"No buts. Now shush yourself and come 'ere."

Chad pulled Gabi down into his arms. He placed her head on his chest and his arms around her waist. He was extremely comfortable. And that's when he felt it. Snapping his eyes open, he looked down at Gabriella, only to see that he had her eyes closed. Her hand, however, was elsewhere. It was slowly making its way up his shirt, rubbing small circles on his stomach.

He moaned before he could stop himself.

Never opening her eyes, Gabi spoke.

"Something the matter, Chad?"

"N..ooo." Chad's voice squeaked. "No. Nothing's wrong."

"Good." Gabi continued rubbing circles on his stomach. Ever so slowly her hand started moving upward. When she reached his nipple, she squeezed.

"Shit, Gabi!" Chad nearly jumped out of the bed. Gabi just smiled.

"You don't like?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Oh, you are a she devil, you are! I never would have guessed you to be so bold. Its a small shock, is what it is."

Gabriella never answered. Instead, she sat up and straddled Chad's waist. A look of pure shock was written on his face.

Starting at the end of his shirt, Gabi ever so slowly started pulling it upward. With each inch, she would place a small, feather-light kiss on his stomach.

Again, Chad moaned. Gabi only smiled.

Becoming impatient, Chad sat up momentarily and pulled his shirt the rest of the way off. He pulled Gabi back down with him and began to kiss her breathless.

His hands started to travel from her face, to her neck, down her shoulders, until he reached the bottom of her shirt. Pulling back, he looked at Gabi as if asking her if it was all right.

"Do it, Chad. I'm ok."

Chad pulled her shirt up and over her head. She was beautiful. Perfect in every way.

"Gabi, you are beautiful."

Gabriella, not used to being this scarcely dressed in from of anyone, blushed. Instead of saying anything, she leaned back down and began placing small kisses on his neck. Before long and without thinking, Gabriella had given Chad a hickey. She laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing much. Except for the hickey I just gave you."

"What!? Oh, payback is a bitch, you know that right?"

"Bring it on baby. I'm ready for anything."

Chad's eyes widened.

"Anything?" Again, his voiced squeaked.

"Anything." She smiled.

Realizing exactly what Gabriella meant, Chad once again began running his hands all over her body. Only stopping when he came to the button on her jeans. Again, he stopped and looked to her, as if asking for her permission. Again, she nodded.

Chad unbuttoned her jeans and started pushing them down. She was wearing a matching bra and panty set. Both lime green with white frill along the sides.

"Chad, its not fare! You have more clothes on than I do! Take off your pants, NOW!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Now that Chad and Gabi were both in the underclothes, the situation seemed to dawn on them. They were about to take a huge step in their relationship. They looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm ready, Chad. I love you and I trust you. I want this more than anything. As far as I'm concerned, you are taking my virginity. I want you give it too you."

"I love you too, Ella. More than you could ever know."

For the next hour, Chad took his time exploring Gabriella's body. He wanted to taste ever part of her body and she was happy to oblige. Nothing was rushed. They knew they had all night together. Chad wanted Gabriella to remember this night for the rest of her life. He loved her like she deserved to be loved. He was very loving and tender with her. He wanted her to experience pleasure like no other. Forgetting about himself, he showed Gabriella what it was like for a woman to be loved. It finally ended in the sweetest love making a couple could experience.

Lying in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Chad pulled Gabi close to him under the blanket.

"I love you, Gabriella. More than I ever thought possible."

"I love you too, Chad. Tonight was perfect. Thank you." She placed a small kiss on his lips.

Everything seemed perfect and for the moment it was.

They never saw Chad's bedroom doorknob turning. They never heard his door being pushed open. They did however hear it when Roger Danforth barged into the room, yelling and swearing.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? My _son_ and his slut girlfriend. Well, guess what boy? Daddy's home now."

Evil was the only way Chad and Gabriella would later describe the look on his face.

Pure evil.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. But this was the first time I have ever written a love scene before! Give me some credit! I tried! Really I did. I just wanted them to have a moment of happiness before all hell breaks loose! And I can kinda see them not taking everything so seriously at first. It's just how they are. So, no matter if you liked it or not, please leave a review and let mw know. Next chapter will be up tomorrow night. Until then, Tootles:)**

**A/N2: Oh and another thing...for some reason I see Gabriella being the agressive one. Nothing too out there, but maybe she isn't as shy as eveyone thinks she is. LOL:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Still There For Me**

**Chapter 9**

**Warning: This chapter contains violence, abuse and mild language. You have been warned...:S**

_Previously..._

_They never saw Chad's bedroom doorknob turning. They never heard his door being pushed open. They did however hear it when Roger Danforth barged into the room, yelling and swearing._

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here? My son and his slut girlfriend. Well, guess what boy? Daddy's home now." _

_Evil was the only way Chad and Gabriella would later describe the look on his face. _

_Pure evil._

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The first thing Chad did was pull Gabi closer to him. Almost as if it would protect her more. Chad was terrified. It was plain to see that his father was drunk. Way beyond drunk from the way he was staggering into the room.

"What do we have here? Screwing your latest slut? In my house? You have some nerve boy!" Roger had yet to move from his place in the doorway.

"Don't call her that! You have no right!" Chad yelled at his father.

"Chad, no! Don't make it worse!"

"Yeah, son, listen to your little girlfriend. Sounds like she might be a smart one, this girl here." Roger smiled, ever so drunkenly at Gabriella.

Gabriella was disgusted. That and scared. She now knew exactly what Chad had been through. He had finally opened up to her and told her everything. She knew there was no way this was going to end well.

Hearing the front door open, Gabi yelled to Gloria, trying to warn her to stay away.

"No! Don't come in here! He's here!"

It was however, too late. Gloria had already begun making her way to Chad's room. The minute she reached the door, her husband met her with a fist to her face. He completely knocked her to the floor.

Seeing his mother being attacked, Chad grabbed his boxers and hurriedly threw them on. Running at his father, he knocked him out of the way.

"Oh, that was a big mistake, boy! Now, I'm gonna show you who the boss is around here. You won't know what to do once I'm done with you!"

Roger made a fast grab for Chad's arm. Once he got a hold him, he picked him up off the floor, only to throw him right back down again. He kicked his son in the chest, once, twice, three times before feeling someone jump on his back. Being to drunk to maintain his balance, he fell to the floor. This gave Chad time to get up and help Gabriella off of his fathers back.

"Gabi, please, go! You have to leave now before he starts in on you! I'm not worth it! Just go! I can take care of myself!"

"No, Chad! I'm not leaving you or your mother here with that psycho!"

Not seeing Roger behind them, Chad was not expecting it when his father grabbed his shoulder and threw him out of the way. Getting Chad out of the way, Roger made his way to Gabriella.

"You stupid little cunt! How dare you talk about me like I was a piece of trash! This is my house and I will not have someone talking about me like that!" And with that, Roger Danforth backhanded Gabriella across her face, knocking her to the floor.

"Dad, no!" Chad rushed to Gabriella's side, in the process he pushed his father to the floor where he hit his head.

Chad could already see the large bruise that was forming on Gabi's jaw.

"Gabi, no! I'm so sorry! Please, just leave."

"No, Chad. I'm not leaving without you."

It was then that they heard a groan coming from the doorway. Gloria was starting to wake up.

"Chad, go help your mother. I'll be fine."

Reluctantly Chad walked away from Gabriella. When he reached his mother, she was looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Chad, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have warned you that he might be coming home. I'm so sorry!"

"Ma, what are you talking about? How is this your fault? He came home drunk, again."

"But it's my fault this time. That's the reason I was gone all day. I was ready to leave him. Chad, I filed for divorce today."

In the midst of everything, Chad smiled.

"I'm proud of you, mom."

"I just could stand it anymore, honey. I've kept quiet long enough. And when I went to your fathers business today and told him not to bother coming home tonight, that I was filing for a divorce, he completely freaked out. He ran out of the building before I could stop him. I knew he was coming here and I tried to beat him. But there was a wreck on the main road and I got held up and I just wasn't fast enough. Chad, you have to get Gabriella and get out of here. Please! I need to know that you are both ok."

"I'm not leaving, mom and I can't get Gabi to leave either. This ends tonight."

Helping his mother stand, he walked back over to Gabi.

"Wait! Mom, will you leave if Gabi goes with you? I want you both out of here before he wakes up."

Looking at Gabi, he asked her the same question.

"Please, Gabi, will you leave if my mother goes with you? I can take care of myself. He will no longer rule me. This is going to end tonight and I plan on ending it."

"Chad, only if you're sure you'll be alright. I can take your mother to my house and make sure she stays there for the night."

"Thank you, Gabi."

Turning to his mother, Chad spoke.

"Mom, go with Gabi to her house. She can help. I'll let her explain everything on the way there. Just, go now before he wakes up!"

"Too late, boy. I'm already awake." Roger was picking himself up off of the floor when Chad turned around.

Shouting to his mother and Gabi, he told them to leave.

Without one last look at Chad, Gabriella grabbed Gloria's hand and started pulling her out of the house.

Turning to look at his father, Chad made no move to try and leave.

"This ends tonight. One way or another I am going to make sure you never lay another hand on me or my mother."

Roger just laughed.

"Oh, really? And just how are you going to do that? You're too weak! You are a pathetic excuse of a man!"

"I'm pathetic? Oh, that's rich coming from you! What kind of father beats his own son and then turns around and does the same thing to his wife? If you want to see someone that's pathetic, then I think you need to take a long, hard look in the mirror!"

Without warning, Roger charged at his son, knocking them both to the floor. With each blow to the face, Chad prayed someone would help him. He had lied when he told his mother and Gabi he would be all right. He was terrified and honestly didn't see himself walking out of his house tonight. He knew something bad was going to happen. He felt it.

Punch after punch to his face, chest, back, arms and legs, Roger never let up. He laid into his son like he was nothing more than a punching bag.

And then just as suddenly as the blows started, they stopped. Taking a deep breath and opening finally opening his eyes, Chad wished he were already dead.

There was his father, standing over him, with a knife in his hand.

Chad screamed.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

As soon as Gabriella and Gloria were out of the house, they ran to Gabi's car. Unlocking it and jumping in, Gabriella pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. She told them the address and what was happening. That her boyfriend was still in the house with his father who was drunk and attacking him. The 911 operator told her to drive to a safe place and wait. The police would find them after going to the house. Gabriella told them her address and explained that was where they would be waiting.

Gabi hung up and floored it all the way to her house.

"Everything is going to be fine now, Gloria. The police are on their way. You are safe now and I know Chad is going to be fine. He has to be." With tears in her eyes, Gabi drove home.

They never heard Chad's ear piercing scream.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

As soon as Chad saw the knife in his fathers' hand, he screamed, hoping someone would hear him and help him.

Looking at his son, Roger sneered his lips at him.

"Stupid boy. You really think you are going to make it out of this house alive? Just because you send your mother and that slutty girlfriend away does not mean you are gonna make it outta here. I hope you kissed them both goodbye. Cause you sure as hell ain't gonna see them again!"

Roger lunged at his son, aiming for his chest with the knife. Chad however, rolled out of the way, knowing exactly where his father would be aiming for first.

Jumping to his feet, Chad tried to run out of his room. His father was too quick for him. He grabbed his son's hair and pulled him back into the room, throwing him to the bed.

"At least I'm getting a laugh out of this! You actually think you can get away. Its funny is what it is." Roger laughed and made a grab for Chad's arm.

He pulled him to his feet only to smack him in the face again.

"You are only getting what you deserve, boy. You mean nothing to me and you never have. Always a burden. Never good for anything. If it weren't for you, your mother would never have thought about leaving me! Its all your fault!"

Again, Roger reared back with the knife in his hand.

This time however, Chad wasn't as fast as before. The knife caught him in his shoulder.

"Ah! Son of a bitch!" Chad yelled at his father.

Knowing if he was ever going to get the upper hand, Chad had to act fast, before it was too late.

He broke away from his father just as the knife fell to the floor. He jumped for it at the same time his father did. The both ended up on the floor, wrestling each other for the knife. His father gained the upper hand once more, shoving the knife in Chad's side this time.

Screaming, Chad saw red. He knew he was going to die if he didn't get that knife now. Without thinking about his now, two, knife wounds, he kicked his father in the jaw with his foot. As soon as he saw the knife fly out of his hand, onto the floor, Chad grabbed it.

"Sorry, _daddy_, but I am walking out of here alive. Unlike you, I have someone who loves me. I have my mother who needs me. No one needs or even wants you. This ends now."

And with that, Chad pushed the knife into his father's chest.

Seeing what he had done, he dropped to the floor and started crying. The blood lose was finally starting to get to him. He was becoming less and less awake. All he wanted to do was sleep. Sleep and hope to wake up from this nightmare.

He never heard the sirens coming. He never heard the policemen calling into the house, asking if anyone was hurt. He never saw the shocked look on the officers' face as they walked into his bedroom.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

It was almost an hour later when Gabriella heard someone knocking on her front door. She jumped up from her seat and ran to the door, closely followed by her mother and Gloria. When she opened the door, she saw two officers, both with blood on their uniforms.

"Gabriella Montez? Gloria Danforth?"

"Yes, that's us. What's happened? Please! Is my son alright?"

"Mrs. Danforth, Miss. Montez, when we arrived at the residence we heard yelling from the far back bedroom. When we reached the room and opened the door we saw that you son, Chad and his father had been fighting. We believe that is was your husband, ma'am, that first had the knife."

Gabi and Gloria both gasped and grabbed onto each other.

"Oh, God, no! Not Chad!"

"Ma'am, Miss, I am sorry to be the one to have to tell you this, but during the fight, your son was stabbed, twice. Once in the shoulder and again in the side. He is being rushed to the hospital as we speak."

By now, Gloria and Gabriella were both crying.

"Please, we need you both to come with us. We can take you to the hospital now."

Turning to her mother, Gabi saw she was already nodding.

"Go, honey. Be with Gloria right now. I'll be to the hospital soon."

As if she had almost forgotten, Gabriella asked the officers about Chad's father.

"He's dead, ma'am. With a knife to the heart. It was in self-defense we know. Your boyfriend would be dead right now if he hadn't stopped his father."

"Oh, God." Was all either of the women could say.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The ride to the hospital was the longest trip either of them could ever remember taking. Even though they were only 15 minutes away, time seemed to almost stop for both of them.

Once they reached the hospital, they both ran to the ER.

"Please, my son! He was brought in not long ago. I need to know how he is!"

"His name, ma'am?"

"Chad. Chad Danforth."

Turning away from Gloria and Gabi, the nurse told them a doctor would be out to see them as soon as possible.

Taking a seat, Gloria placed her arms around Gabriella and let her cry. They both cried. No knowing what to expect. It was then that they heard someone clearing their throat.

Looking up, they saw a doctor.

"Mrs. Danforth?"

"Yes. How is Chad? What's going on? Please, will you tell me?" Gloria was so distraught, she was almost screaming at the doctor.

"Right now your son is in surgery. He had lost large amounts of blood and we are trying everything we can to stop the bleeding."

It was as if Gabriella stopped breathing when the doctor spoke. The room started spinning. She tried to catch herself, but it was too late. Gabriella started to sway and with nothing to catch herself on, she hit the floor.

The last thing running through her mind was that Chad's life was hanging in the balance.

"_**Don't leave me, Chad. I need you. I love you.**_"

**A/N: with tears in my eyes...So, how did everyone like it? Or did you hate it? This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written! When I told you all the drama was coming, I meant it. Reviews only drive me to post faster. Leave me one and let me know what you thought. Next chapter will be up soon! Tootles. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Still There For Me**

**Chapter 10**

_Previously..._

_It was as if Gabriella stopped breathing when the doctor spoke. The room started spinning. She tried to catch herself, but it was too late. Gabriella started to sway and with nothing to catch herself on, she hit the floor._

_The last thing running through her mind was that Chad's life was hanging in the balance._

_"__**Don't leave me, Chad. I need you. I love you.**__"_

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

The first thing Gabriella noticed when she was waking up was that she was no longer on the cold, hard floor she had passes out on. The second thing she noticed was that her head felt like it was going to split into. That's when she remembered what had happened. Snapping her eyes open, she yelled.

"Chad!" Not thinking about herself, she jumped up from the bed she had somehow ended up on. Almost losing her balance again, she swayed, this time catching herself on a nearby chair. She rushed out of the room. Looking down the hall, she saw her mother and Gloria standing by what she guessed to be the nurse's station. Slowly she made her way too them. Neither had notices her so it came as a slight surprise when she called their names.

"Mrs. Danforth, Mom!"

At hearing their names, both women turned and spotted Gabriella walking towards them.

"Gabi, sweetheart! What are you doing up? You shouldn't be walking. You hit your head awfully hard."

"Mom, I'm fine. But where's Chad? What's happening?" She asked looking to Gloria, noticing the dried tear stains that covered her face.

"Oh, honey. He's fine now. The doctor's stopped the bleeding. He hasn't woken up yet, but the doctors are telling us that he is out of the woods now."

No sooner did the words leave Gloria's mouth that Gabi gasped and fell to her knees.

Fearing she was about to pass out again, Gloria and Mrs. Montez were shocked to see her laughing.

"Gabi, honey, are you alright? I think you may have hit your head a little harder than the doctors said."

"No, Mom, I'm fine. It's just...he's ok. Oh, God, I thought I was going to lose him." The tears started rolling down her face. "I love him and I thought I was never going to see him again. Never get to tell him just how much he means to me."

Smiling, Gloria pulled Gabi into her arms.

"They have him in a private room. It's in the ICU, but I'm sure I can get you in with no problems. Would you like to see him? Maybe sit and wait while your mother and I go and find a coffee machine or something. I am in dire need of some caffeine."

"Please. I want to see him."

"I must warn you though, dear, he looks bad. He looks worse than he really is. He put up some fight and he took a beating. But I'm sure he would want you to be the first thing he sees when he wakes up."

Walking down the hall, the three women all breathed a sigh of relief.

A mother for her daughter.

A daughter for her boyfriend.

A mother for her son.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Room 305.

That was Chad's room.

Gabi paused before entering. Bracing herself for the worst, she opened the door and walked inside. Her mother and Chad's mother were long gone by now. Left to make phone calls and speak with the police.

She needed to see him. To see for herself that he was there and alive. She had been told the extent of his injuries and explained that he was still being kept asleep with pain medication.

The room was so dark she almost couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Carefully, she walked further into the room, searching for a light switch. When she almost ran into the side table, she felt around, hoping to find a lamp. She was in luck. She reached to pull the switch to turn it on.

She gasped at the sigh before her.

There was Chad. Her boyfriend. Covered in bruises. Smaller one on his face, larger ones on his arms. His bottom lip was split down the middle. There was a large bruise on his cheek. However hard to believe, he didn't have a black eye, like he had gotten before from on of his father's many 'lessons'.

That's when she saw it. The wound on his shoulder. A knife wound from his father. Even though it had a large bandage on it, she could see small amounts of blood soaking through.

Walking closer to the bed, Gabriella pulled a chair as close as she could get it. She sat for the longest time, just watching him breath. It was that small comfort that was keeping her positive. Watching his chest rise and fall it began to lull her to sleep. Taking Chad's hand in hers, she placed her head on the bed, finally succumbing to the slumber that she desperately needed.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

And that's how her mother and Gloria found her an hour later when they entered Chad's room. Sleeping with Chad's hand protectively in hers. Not daring to wake her, they silently closed the door behind them as the entered.

Looking at each other they smiled.

"I'm so glad it's finally over."

"I know. I think Gabi may have told you that she and I were in almost the same position not too long ago. I know what a relief it can be to know that it is finally over."

"Yes, it is. And I hope I'm not imposing by asking, but Gabriella left out what happened to her father."

"He was arrested and sentenced to consecutive life terms in prison. Life without parole."

"Seems he also got what he deserved. I'm not saying anyone deserves to die like Roger, but after what he put us through, I can honestly say that I am glad he is no longer with us. I hope I don't sound too cold hearted."

"Not at all." They both smiled.

"Excuse me, ladies, but would you mind keeping it down. My girlfriend is sleeping."

Jerking their heads in the direction of his voice, they saw that Chad was awake.

"Chad! Oh, my baby! You're awake! How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Do you need anything? Something to drink maybe? Should I get a doctor?"

Chad laughed through the pain.

"Please, ma, don't make me laugh! I'm fine. Well, I'm as good as one could be after being beaten and stabbed, not once but twice."

"Chad! This is nothing something to joke about! We thought we were going to loose you!"

"I know, mom. But I'm ok. They must have me on some amazing pain meds cause I can hardly feel anything. Which, by the looks of me, is a good thing. Dear old dad sure did a number in me, didn't he?"

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. I never should have left you."

"Yes, you should have. I needed to know that you and Gabi were alright."

"We are, honey. But poor Gabriella here passed out and hit her head when the doctor told us what had happened to you."

"Is she ok?"

"Yes. As you can see, she wasn't too worried with herself. Only you. You are very lucky to have someone like her in your life."

"No, mom. I'm not lucky. I'm blessed. She's the reason I'm here right now. She gave me the strength to do what I knew I had to do."

Gloria smiled at her son. He was finally the man she knew he was growing into. No longer her little boy. She almost cried at the thought.

"By the way, is he dead?"

"What?"

"Roger? Is he dead? Did I kill him?"

"Chad, I don't think now is the time to be discussing this. You've just woken up. You don't need any added stress."

"I'll take that as a yes then. Good. The bastard is finally dead."

"Yes. He's dead. He bled to death before they got him to the hospital. The officers know it was in self-defense so there won't be any charges brought up against you. We are finally free."

Chad only smiled. Looking down at Gabriella, he squeezed her hand. He let the pain medication take control again. He stopped fighting the sleep.

"I love you, mom. You too, Mrs. Montez." You could tell his pains meds were kicking in.

"We love you as well, Chad. Now, get some rest. We'll be here when you and Gabi wake up."

Mrs. Danforth and Mrs. Montez turned and left the room, leaving their children. After everything they had been through tonight, they needed all the rest they could get.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella knew she had to have been asleep for a long time. Seeing as it was no longer dark outside and the birds were chirping, she knew it was morning. Seeing that Chad was still asleep, she walked over to the large window and pulled the blinds open.

"This room needs light. The darkness is not what Chad needs to see when he wakes up." Gabriella thought she was talking to herself, she was however, wrong.

"Chad also needs his eye sight period and those bring lights aren't helping any."

Almost losing her balance, Gabi turned so fast she had to catch herself on the window seal.

"CHAD! YOUR AWAKE!"

"Yes and along with loosing my eye sight, I have now lost my hearing. Great girlfriend you're turning out too be!" Chad said, trying to hold back his laughter.

Gabi's jaw hit the floor.

"Do pick up your jaw, woman. That look is not very appealing."

She snapped her mouth closed.

Chad laughed even harder.

"Gabs, stop it! Hello! I have like a million stitches in me and you making me laugh is not helping the situation. Now, come here."

Chad held his hand out to her. She walked to him, taking his hand and gently climbing in bed with him, she started crying.

"Ella, why are you crying? I'm ok. I was just joking. You could never hurt me. I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

"These are happy tears, Chad. I'm just so happy you're awake. I thought I was going to loose you last night."

"But you didn't and I'm fine. Not great, but I'm good. Alive, at least."

"Don't joke, Chad. This is serious. You almost died last night."

"I know. I remember everything that happened. I knew what I was doing by staying in that house. But I also knew if I didn't stop him then, I would never have the courage again. I did what needed to be done. It's over and done with. No need to dwell on the past. Now, smile for me."

Of course, Gabriella did exactly what he asked. She ever so gently placed her arms around his neck and hugged him, careful of his shoulder and side.

"I'm not going to break, Ella. Sheesh, I'm not a china doll. Now, damn it woman, hug me like you mean it!"

Instead of hugging him, she kissed him. She kissed him as if they had been apart for years. She never wanted this feeling to end. It did, however, when they heard someone clearing their throat behind them. Turning they saw that they had a small audience.

Gloria was there with Mrs. Montez, a nurse, Chad's doctor and two policemen. All of which were smiling.

Gabi blushed and hid her face in Chad's shoulder, his good one.

"Bunch of voyeurs is what they are. Can't even give an injured man some privacy." Chad smirked at everyone. They all laughed.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

After everyone had left, the policemen taking his statement and the doctors checking his wounds, Chad and Gabriella were finally alone.

"Gabs, I want you to do something for me, ok?"

"Anything, Chad. Whatever you want."

"I want you to go home tonight. Get some rest and go to school tomorrow."

"What? Why? I want to stay here with you!"

"I know you do, but remember what tomorrow is. We've worked too hard on our song to just forget about it. I want to you go into Drama tomorrow morning and blow them away with the song we wrote. Can you do that for me? Please."

"Chad, no! I can't sing it without you. It's 'our' song, not 'my' song. I need you there with me."

"Gabi, I can't. I would if it was possible, but its not. So, please, just do this one thing for me. You don't even have to stay all day. Just long enough for Ms. Darbus to be blown away."

"But Chad..."

"No buts, Gabi. Do this for me. Please."

Reluctantly, she agreed.

"Fine. But its not going to be good enough without you singing too."

"You'll be just fine. I promise. Now, let's get some rest before you have to leave. I want you to get a full night sleep, is that clear?"

"Yes, Chad. Whatever you say, Chad."

"I think I could get used to this."

Laughing, Chad pulled Gabriella closer to him. There in his hospital bed he knew things were finally going to be all right. There was nothing stopping them from being together and happy.

After everything they had been through in their young lives, they deserved to be happy and Chad was going to make sure they were.

**A/N: Yay me! Chad's fine! Did you actually think I was going to kill Chad? I have a heart, ya know! I love him too much to do anything to horrible to him! So, as that old saying goes, "All good things must come to an end." The next chapter will be the last. -cries- I don't want it too end, but I also don't want to drag it out until its just ridiculous. However, I can promise you this is NOT the last Chad/Gabriella fic I will write. I love them too much to not write them together! So, as always review please! I love knowing what you are all thinking. Until next time, Tootles:)**


	11. The End

**Still There For Me**

**Chapter 11**

**Warning: Mild language and a small very slight mention of slash! Very SMALL mention! Don't freak out on me people:)**

**A/N: **First off, I want to thank everyone that has stuck with me through this story. When I started it, I was afraid no one would read it! LoL! Boy, was I ever wrong. As much as I would love to continue this story forever, like I said before, all good things must come to an end and I'm afraid the end has come for 'Still There For Me'. So, without further ado, on with the last chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it. :)

As much as Gabriella hated to admit it, she was kind of excited about today. Today was the day their Drama project was due and even though Chad was in the hospital, he had asked Gabi to go alone and sing. He knew they had something special with their song and he wanted everyone to know it.

Gabriella had spent another two hours at the hospital with Chad before he made her leave. He kept telling her she needed to go home and rest up for tomorrow. She would never admit it to him, but she was dead tired. She hadn't slept in almost 36 hours and had been about to pass out while sitting in his hospital room with him.

With one last kiss, Gabriella told Chad she loved him and that she would come straight to see him after she was finished with school. As she turned to leave the room, she saw the small smile that was on Chad's face, as his pain meds once again started to take over and send him back into dreamland.

What Gabriella didn't see however, was that as soon as she had closed the door behind her, Chad's eyes opened and smirked. Waiting long enough for her to get to her car, Chad pressed the little red call button that would get a nurse to his room. He had something he had to do and he would be damned if he was going to let anyone stop him.

Stab wounds be damned.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

For Gabriella, 6:15am came all to early for her. Even though it was her normal time for waking up to get ready for school, after everything that had happened in the past 48 hours, she felt as if she had just closed her eyes when the alarm started to go off.

Rolling over, she completely knocked her alarm clock off of her nightstand. Groaning as she looked at the clock, she pulled her blanket up and over her head falling back to sleep almost instantly.

It was her mother's voice that woke her the next time. Jerking herself out of bed, she grabbed her clock off of the floor and gasped when she saw the time. It was now 7:20am and she was running extremely late. In record time, she showered, brushed her teeth, got dressed, ate, yelled 'goodbye and I love you' to her mother, grabbed her book bag and dashed out the door.

It was 7:58am when she walked, or rather ran, in the front doors of East High.

She was out of breath by the time she reached her homeroom, which just happened to also be her first period class.

Drama.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

"_**Well, here goes nothing, I guess.**_"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

If anyone would have been walking down the hall that contained room 305 that early Monday morning they would have been surprised to hear the loud yells coming from behind the door.

"I don't give a damn! I am 18 years old and I am checking myself out of this place today! Now, get me whatever papers I have to sign so I can leave!"

"Please, Mr. Danforth, you have suffered severe injuries. You are in no condition to leave right now. I'm sure whatever it is you think you can't miss, you can."

Chad wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Either get me the papers or I walk out anyway. If your lucky, I might just sign myself back in later. But I have to get out of here now!"

Looking at each other, Chad's doctor and mother just stared.

"Chad, honey, Gabriella will be fine without you today. She understands that you can't be there with her."

"No, mom! She needs me. It's our song she will be singing by herself. She won't admit it, but she needs me there. This is just something I have to do. Now, I am only going to ask one more time. What papers do I need to sign to get myself released?"

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHM**

Gabriella sat in her Drama class not really paying attention to what was going on around her. She kept staring at Chad's empty seat wishing she was at the hospital with him.

Snapping her out of her daze, Gabi turned to see Troy trying to get her attention.

"Hey, Gabi! What happened to your face? How come you got a bruise on your jaw? Are you alright?"

This seemed to catch the entire classes attention. Gabriella blushed.

"Its nothing, Troy. I just had a little run in with an asshole last night. But everything has been taken care of." She smiled.

"Oh, well, if you're sure that everything is ok. So, um, do you happen to know where Chad has been? I've been calling his house all weekend and no one has been home."

"Oh, Troy. It's a long story. Just believe me when I say, everything is going to be fine now."

Looking puzzled, Troy smiled slightly.

Gabi just laughed at him.

"Troy, don't worry yourself about it. Turn yourself around and give Ryan some attention. He looks like he needs it." She looked behind Troy to see Ryan pouting while looking at his boyfriend.

"He's all your, Ryan." She shouted.

"Thanks!" Ryan yelled back, looking extremely happy that Troy's attention was now on him.

Looking back towards the front of the classroom, Gabriella saw that Ms. Darbus was now starting to talk about their assignments. She prayed she wasn't called on first.

"Alright, class! Do I have your attention?"

Several heads nodded in agreement.

"Good then. Let's get started. Now, almost five weeks ago, I gave you an assignment. It was to write a song, small skit, just something that explains how your life is going at the moment. As I told you it would count for most of your final grade. So, I really do hope that you put some actual thought into this, as it would be a shame that I had to give a failing grade because you couldn't tell me what happening your own life. Now, let's begin. Sharpay and Taylor, you're first."

Gabi watched as Sharpay and Taylor walked to the front of the classroom and stood on the makeshift stage. She watched as Taylor pressed play on Sharpay's hot pink cd player. She almost laughed when she heard Sharpay start to sing. Looking at Taylor she could see just how thrilled she really was to be singing with Sharpay Evans. The highlight of her life...not. Gabi tried not to laugh at the sour expression on Taylor's face as she sang backup to Sharpay. All she was catching was something about how 'Fabulous' Sharpay was. It was actually quite funny. Once they finished, Ms. Darbus spoke again.

"Ah, well, um..well, done girls. That was very nicely done. Good job." She adjusted her glasses as she spoke.

"Ok then, next up are Kelsi and Jason."

It was then that Gabriella started to tune everyone out. Her mind kept slipping back to Chad. She hoped he was feeling ok. She couldn't wait to get out of here and to the hospital and see him again. No matter what he had to say, she was not coming to school tomorrow, she was staying with him. School was practically over anyway, so she really didn't care if she missed or not. Noticing that Kelsi and Jason were now taking their seats, she turned her attention back to Ms. Darbus.

"Wonderful, Kelsi! And you as well, Jason. I'm just happy you were able to stay awake in my class long enough to accomplish something. Brava! All right, next with be Troy and Ryan. Boy, take the stage, if you will."

Now this she had to see. She knew that coming from Troy and Ryan, there was no way it wasn't going to be amazing. She watched as Ryan walked to his sister and took her pink cd player and placed a new cd in it. Pressing play, Troy and Ryan began to sing. Troy started as the music began. Soft piano music, she knew Kelsi had helped with this part.

As Troy sang, he looked to Ryan and held his hand out him. When Ryan took it in his own and laced their fingers together, gasps were heard throughout the classroom. This was their 'coming out' song. She just smiled and listened on.

Troy and Ryan were both singing now.

**When I hear my favorite song**

**I know that we belong**

**You are the music in me**

**It's living in all of us**

**It's brought us here because**

**You are the music in me**

Her smile grew when she saw Troy take Ryan in his arms and finish the song. When it ended, Troy placed a small but loving kiss on Ryan's lips.

Gabriella along with Sharpay jumped to their feet and began clapping and cheering for Troy and Ryan. Eventually almost eveyone joined in.

When Ms. Darbus finally spoke, she looked as though she was blushing.

"My goodness, boys! When I gave this assignment out, I never dreamed something like this would come of it. Congratulations to you both and a job well done on your song. Very well done indeed." She smiled.

"Alright, then. Next will be Chad and Gabriella." Seeing that Chad wasn't present, she asked Gabriella if she knew where he might be.

"Um, he wasn't exactly able to make it today. A family emergency. But I have our song. He wanted me to sing it anyway so you would know we did do our assignment."

"Fine then, dear. Come on up and you may begin."

Making her way to the front of the classroom, Gabriella began to mentally prepare herself for what she was about to do. After this so many people would know that something had happened to both her and Chad. She only hoped she was ready for this.

"Before I begin, I would just like everyone to know that Chad and I wrote this song from our own personal experiences. It has taken a lot for us to be here today. This song is very special to us and I only wish he could be here with me to sing. He asked me to come and sing alone, knowing he wasn't able to make it. I hope I do it justice. So, this is our song, its called **'Still There For Me'**."

Gabriella pressed play on her iPod dock and listened as the music began to flow from the speakers. She opened her mouth to sing Chad's part but no words came, only tears. Pressing the 'stop' button, she tried to calm herself and regain her composure. Looking at her classmates she saw that Troy along with Ryan, Sharpay and Taylor, even Kelsi seemed to have tears threatening to fall.

Ryan spoke first.

"Its alright, Gabi. Take your time. We are all here for you." His smile seemed to help her.

Turning back around, she started the song over. But this time when she opened her mouth to sing, it wasn't her voice she heard.

Looking at the side door to the classroom, she saw Chad. He was here. Singing with her.

**Lately I've been thinking**

**About the things that we've been through**

**And I don't know if I'd be here, **

**If not for you**

**I had to take a little time**

**To try and work things out**

**And you should know that**

**I never meant**

**To let you down**

Finding her voice, she sang with him.

**Cause I, I**

**Wanna tell you that I'm sorry**

**And I, I**

**Even when I'm not giving enough**

**And I'm taking too much**

**You're still there for me**

**Even when I got nothing at all**

**And I'm ready to fall**

**You're still there for me**

**There for me**

**There for me**

**Even when I can't be there for you**

**You're always there for me**

Gabriella took her part and sang with everything she had in her.

**Sometimes I know I can be**

**So hard to understand(It's ok)**

**Even when I'm lost**

**You show me who I really am**

**Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride**

**But because of you I've learned**

**To lose my selfish pride**

Throughout the song, Chad had began making his way to her. She could tell he was in a large amount of pain. It was a miracle he was even standing here at all. He was holding his side where his wound was, slowly walking to her. When he held out his hand, she took it and held on as if her life depended on it. Anyone who knew what to look for would be able too see a small amount of blood that had somehow seeped through him bandages and shirt but throughout everything they sang.

**Cause I, I**

**Wanna tell you that I'm sorry**

**And I, I**

**Even when I'm not giving enough**

**And I'm taking too much**

**You're still there for me**

**Even when I got nothing at all**

**And I'm ready to fall**

**You're still there for me**

**There for me**

**There for me**

**Even when I can't be there for you**

**You're still there for me**

As they sang, it was like no one else mattered. Chad could only see Gabriella and Gabriella could only see Chad. They were singing their hearts out. To each other and everyone around them. This was their time and that was all that mattered.

**Oh no it's love**

**Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)**

**It must be love**

**Ooohh**

**It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)**

**Even when I'm not giving enough**

**And I'm taking too much**

**You're still there for me**

**Even when I got nothing at all**

**And I'm ready to fall**

**You're still there for me**

**There for me**

**There for me**

**Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)**

**Even when I can't be there for you**

**You're always there for me**

As the music faded and the song ended, Chad took Gabriella into his arms and held her, almost as if she were his lifeline. Pulling back, she looked at Chad and saw the tears that were ready to fall. She wiped them away and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't needy or rushed. It was gentle and said everything they wanted to say to each other. Remembering where they were, they pulled apart and turned to face the class. Chad, however, still had his hand protectively in Gabriella's.

Everyone started to cheer and clap. Some students looked stunned, some looked happy and some were crying right along with Chad and Gabriella, Ms. Darbus being one of them. Walking over to them, she spoke.

"In all my years of teaching Drama, I do not believe I have ever heard something with so much heart in it. It seemed as if you were the actual lyrics that were flowing from your mouths. It was absolutely beautiful. Well done. Well done to the both of you. It is moments like this that make my job worth it. I am extremely proud of the both of you." Ever so awkwardly, she patted them both on the back.

Facing each other once more, Gabi spoke first.

"I can't believe you are actually here."

"Of course, I'm here. Did you actually think I was going to let you down?"

"Chad, you wouldn't have been letting me down. You were stabbed less then 48 hours ago! You should be at the hospital, resting. Not here, singing. I would have been fine."

"I know you would have but I wanted to be here with you. This was our song and both of us needed to sing it."

"I'm glad you were here. I almost didn't think I was going to be able to do it and then I heard your voice. I thought I was imagining things. But here you are. Thank you, Chad. This meant the world to me."

"It meant a lot to me too, Ella. That's why I knew I had to be here."

Chad pulled Gabi into his arms again, placing a small kiss on her head.

Even after all they had been through, surviving their abusive fathers, they were finally together. They were happy. And for the first time in their lives, they knew they deserved it. Happiness was something neither thought they would ever have again but they had finally found exactly what they needed. Each other.

Chad looked down at Gabi.

"I love you, Gabriella."

"And I love you too, Chad. More than you may ever know."

"Oh, I know, Ella. Believe me, I know."

Taking her hand, they walked out of East High. They would always be there for each other.

Together through everything.

**THE END**

**A/N: Sooooooooooooooooooooo, how did everyone like it? I really hope it was good! I think so but then again, I'm the one who wrote it, sooo, my opinion might not count for much..lol. I'm sorry to see this story come to an end but I am already in the thought process of my next ChadxGabriella story, so be on the lookout for it. Again, a huge thank you too everyone who has reviewed! It means so much knowing you like what I write. So, until next time, Tootles:)**


End file.
